


Love Changes

by EAS1928



Series: Music to My Ears [4]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: They are running from each other, but in circles until they collide.





	Love Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Missing You

She wanted him still, but she understood what she’d done wrong and why they weren’t together. If anything, Hillary realized she wasn’t ready for a relationship no matter how much she loved him. She had to forgive herself for what she perceived as her failures in her marriage. She’d turned the scenario over and over again in her head, trying to figure out what she’d done wrong. Now after therapy she’d reconciled the failure and realized it was not a failure at all. She was not meant to be with her ex she was meant to be with Bill and now she was ready to fight for him.

Hillary put her thoughts to bed for the night as she prepared to do the same to her body. She laid on her side staring at her phone. She wanted to call him so badly. She was no longer afraid to love him or to be loved by him. The only fear she had these days was not being with him. Hillary had never been this in love. She didn’t even love her ex as much as she loved Bill and while it was terrifying at first, now she felt exhilarated by the feelings. He was worthy of her love and more importantly she was worthy of his.

Hillary rolled over and her back protested. She’d been laying in the same spot for well over two hours, staring into the dark thinking about him. She glanced quickly at the clock and was shocked to see it was well past four in the morning. She was supposed to have gone to bed hours ago, but like so many other nights her thoughts were preoccupied with him and the love she felt for him. Hillary yawned and rolled over again onto her side. She had to get some sleep she had a full schedule in the morning, and she could not use the excuse that she fell asleep during a meeting because she stayed up all night thinking about a boy. Hillary smirked at the thought before letting her eyes flutter closed.

_You stay awake half the night_  
_ Love is just a perfect chance_  
_ It must be love that's on your mind_  
_ You're doin' things you wouldn't before_  


She smiled when she saw him. Her heart thudded in her chest she hadn’t seen him in awhile and although he wouldn’t welcome her with open arms it was nice to see him. That was until she saw who he was with.

Bill entered the room and he immediately felt her presence. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath before giving his attention to his date. He had to move on, and this was his way of moving on although he’d been told she wasn’t going to be here tonight. He didn’t want to hurt her and had he known she was going to be in attendance he wouldn’t have even shown up.

“Bill Clinton!”

“Senator Martin” he shook the older man’s hand.

“Where have you been hiding yourself lately? Haven’t seen you around in a while.”

“I’ve been working” he kept it at that. He didn’t want to talk about why he’d withdrawn and had mostly worked from home. He wasn’t interested in socializing and had found a way to be effective with his work without leaving his home.

She was trying to ignore them, but what was happiness quickly turned to sadness. She was devastated that he had another woman on his arm. Hillary had convinced herself that he’d wait for her. She would have to fight for him, but he’d be there for her, but now… She tore her thoughts away from him and that woman he was with and tried to concentrate on the event.

“Everything ok?” Erin noticed that he was distant. Well he was always distant, but now it was more pronounced. She was aware that another haunted him, and that she would never have his whole heart, because he no longer had it to give, but Erin was willing to deal with the ghost of lovers past to have the handsome lobbyist on her arm.

“Yeah, I’m just really tired from the past week and guess I’m zoning out” he lied. He was not zoned out but more zoned in, on her. Even though she’d broken his heart, he was madly in love with her and for reasons he didn’t understand he never wanted to not be in love with Hillary. Bill had never fancied himself a masochist, but it was never too late to learn something new about one self.

The evening wore on, both of them wanting to be anywhere but in the same room with the other. Both of them misreading the other’s intentions. Hillary was convinced he was trying to rub her face in the fact that she’d lost him, that he wanted to hurt her. Bill was convinced she didn’t care about him and never did.

Hillary made the rounds, avoiding any circles that Bill was in, and she’d had enough of the charade. She wasn’t ok and there was nothing left in her to keep pretending. Bill saw her apparently making her way out of the venue. Before she completely disappeared from his sight she turned and theirs eyes locked briefly then she turned away and nearly ran out of the building. Bill’s breath caught and he stood rooted in place staring at the spot she’d stood moments before. The tug on his arm brought him out of his trance.

“Bill if you aren’t going to pay attention maybe we should leave” he looked down at the twisted annoyed face of his date.

“Yes, I’ll have the driver take you home. I have something I need to do” he didn’t speak again as he turned away and began to walk towards the exit he’d just seen Hillary leave out of, leaving a perplexed and pissed Erin in his wake.

_Love will make you oh, so happy  
Inside, ha, ha, ha _

_Love will make you oh, so sad  
Make you cry_


End file.
